You're The Only One
by Natalie122333
Summary: AU for "Partings". What if Lorelai had gone to Sookie instead of Christopher on the night that she gave Luke the ultimatum? What should have happened at the end of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know this has been done lots of times before, but this is what I believe should have happened after "Partings". I think it was OOC for Lorelai to go straight to Christopher right after ending things with Luke, especially after she said she thinks she never really loved anyone, until Luke. I'm still upset that she ended up sleeping with Christopher, that she gave Luke an ultimatum instead of just talking to him and telling him how she felt. I'm thinking that this will be a 6 or 7 chapter story. Thanks for reading and please review if you feel inclined to do so.**

"I can't just jump like this!" Luke shouts.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Lorelai responds and she takes a breath, then another one that sounds like a sob. "And I have to go."

Luke just stares at her. She looks at him one last time, waiting for him to beg her to stay, but he doesn't. She walks fast, pulling her shrug around her, like it will stop her from hurting. She walks to the jeep, gets in and starts the engine. She wipes at the hot, wet tears on her face. _Sookie, Sookie will listen to her, Sookie is her best friend. She needs Sookie to be on her side, Sookie will tell her what she needs to hear right now._ She thinks.

* * *

Lorelai drives the short five minutes to Sookie and Jackson's house. She gets out of the jeep and walks to the front door, knocks and then thinks; " _Oh no, it's late. I'll probably wake up Davey and Martha."_ She starts to turn away, but the door opens.

Sookie sees Lorelai, "Oh, Lorelai. What brings you here?" She looks at Lorelai's face. "Lorelai? Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Luke… but I'll talk to you tomorrow, I probably woke the kids up."

"No, they're still asleep as far as I know, Jackson's asleep too actually. Come on, what happened with Luke? Tell me." Lorelai doesn't say anything, she follows Sookie inside and they sit down.

"It's over. Luke and I, we're over." Lorelai tells her.

"What? No, did you guys have a fight?"

"Yes, Sookie. I… well I gave him an ultimatum. I told him I wanted to elope now… that it was now or never… and he… he didn't respond. He doesn't want to marry me Sookie."

Sookie stares at her in shock."But, Lorelai he'll come back. I mean he can't just let you get away. I know how much he loves you."

"No! Sookie, listen!" Lorelai raises her voice. "He let me walk away, he didn't stop me. I don't know… I guess he couldn't figure out how to fit me and April into his life. I can't wait around for him anymore, Sookie. I'm done."

"Aww, Honey I'm so sorry. I know you love Luke and you wanted it to work out, but I understand you're angry and you're tired of him pushing you away. So, maybe you and him are just not meant to be. But, maybe he'll realize he made a mistake. But if it's too late for him to apologise, then that's just the way it is and I feel so sorry for you."

Lorelai tries to hold back her tears. "Thanks, Sookie. I… uh feel better after talking to you about this. Now I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." They both get up and Sookie hugs her before she leaves.

* * *

Luke just stood on the street after Lorelai walked away. He let her walk away because he didn't know what to say. Her ultimatum came out of the blue for him. Yesterday, on the phone she sounded strange when she said she couldn't see him because there was a staff meeting at the Inn. But he didn't ask her if something was wrong. She must have wanted to get a big reaction out of him because, now he realizes that he has been spending a lot of time with April. She said she didn't want to wait anymore, that he had to figure out how April fit into their lives, not the other way around. She shouldn't have given him an ultimatum though, that wasn't fair. They should have sat down and talked it through. He realizes that he's scared, scared to marry Lorelai. But he figures that it could just be nerves or something. He knows that he loves her though, and he does want to spend the rest of his life with her, but he's scared he blew it by making the huge mistake of pushing her away and not running after her.

He finally moves, turns around to head back into the diner. He steps inside, goes behind the counter, finds Caesar and tells him to close the diner once everyone has finished eating. Then, he goes up to his apartment and lies down on his bed. He decides to give Lorelai the night to cool off, maybe she'll come back to him in the morning… or if she doesn't, he'll go to her… he hopes that she'll at least speak to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I used the line that Luke says in "The Long Morrow" I think that he would still say it even if a car didn't crash into his diner (which doesn't happen in this story). I feel like he would say it if he thought that he was losing Lorelai and he would say it because he really means it too.

* * *

The next morning

Luke barely slept at all. He didn't even change his clothes from the night before. He tossed and turned all night, getting maybe two or three hours of sleep total. He couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai. Why the hell did he let her walk away? He remembered she asked him if he loved her. " _You know I do."_ He had replied. Why did she ever doubt that he loved her? Sure, he could have said "I love you" more often and Lorelai said that she would like to hear it more often when he said it when they were at Martha's Vineyard. He knows he should have said it every day, but he rarely heard it from her and he thought the romantic way to do things was to let your actions speak. April was important to him too, and he didn't want Anna to take her away from him. So, he didn't argue with her when she got upset about Lorelai spending the night with April and her friends at her party. But, he knows now that Lorelai needs to get to know April, if Lorelai even still wants to be with him. He knows he shouldn't let Anna control everything he does with April… April is his daughter too and it's Anna's fault that he didn't even know she existed for twelve years, and maybe, maybe he could sue her for joint custody.

He wants to bond with April, he loves her and he wants her to get to know Lorelai too, he wants Lorelai to be her stepmother. He realizes that he needs to prove to Lorelai that he is ready to marry her. If she wants to elope now, then he'll do it. He doesn't want to lose her. He needs her to know that she means everything to him. He looks at the clock on the nightstand; it's just after 6a.m., so she should still be at home, not at the Inn yet. He starts gathering things, random things that they might need if they actually do drive off to Maryland or somewhere to elope. He packs everything into the truck and drives straight to Lorelai's house. Once he's there, he tries not to think about what he'll do if she rejects him. He honks the horn to get her to come out, hoping that he won't wake up Babette and Morey.

A few minutes later, Lorelai comes out, wearing pajamas. She stares at him, arms crossed, clearly waiting for him to speak. He stares back at her then clears his throat. "Lorelai, um… I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have let you walk away like that… and I uh… well I don't want it to be over between us." He stopped, waiting for her reply.

"Luke… if you didn't want me to walk away you could have told me that last night. I gave you a chance last night. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready to marry me. I've been ready for a long time and I thought you were ready too, but clearly you're not. I'm done Luke."

"No, Lorelai, please… I can't let you go. You're right; I have to be ready to elope if you want to do that. And last night…last night I barely got any sleep because I kept thinking about you, about us. And I realized I should have just listened to what you wanted and I shouldn't have let you walk away because you're the best thing I have in my life… you know? It's like it's not even real… my life it's like it isn't even real to me unless you're there and you're in it and I'm sharing it with you. Um, I don't know why I felt scared, but I'm not anymore… I'm here and I'm ready, I'm ready to elope." He finished, hoping that what he said would be enough.

Lorelai glances at his truck and sees its packed full of stuff, _stuff for their elopement? She wonders._ "Luke, do you really mean all that?" She asks him.

He nods, "Of course I do. I love you so much, Lorelai."

Lorelai lets a small smile form on her lips. This, this is what she wanted to hear from him. He really does want to marry her. "Okay, but…well I don't think we should just go run off and get married. It won't solve any of our problems." She tells him.

"Okay, as long as you still want to marry me…"

"Of course I do. I love you Luke. I think we can work this out, we just have to sit down and have a serious conversation." Luke nods and smiles. Lorelai starts walking down the steps and he starts walking towards her. Once she's off the steps, she walks straight into his arms.

He holds her close and whispers in her ear, "Thank you." Lorelai feels safe in his embrace and she knows she want to stay with him forever. Luke turns his head and kisses the top of her head. She pulls away and reaches for his hand.

"Can we go talk now?" She asks him.

She gave him her left hand and he notices that she isn't wearing her engagement ring. "Yeah, let's go." He replies. They walk hand and hand into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.**

* * *

They sit next to each other on the couch. Lorelai speaks first; "Luke, I know you know this now, but I have to tell you… I'm not very happy right now. Yes, I want to be with you and I want to marry you, but I feel like you have just been pushing me out of your life… like you don't want my help with anything to do with April and I'm upset because, I know that if I was struggling with anything in my life, I could rely on you to be there for me. But it's like you don't even want me involved at all that you just want to try and take on everything yourself, but you don't have to… I'm here to support you, we are in a committed relationship and I want you to feel like you can tell me anything."

Luke nods, "Lorelai, I honestly don't know why I took so long to tell you about April. I just felt like I had to get to know her first, like I had to try to bond with her. I wanted her to like me… I wanted to make up for all those lost years, and I don't know why, but I felt like she was more important during those two months. But that was stupid because you're important too and I know that you would be there for me, that you would help me figure out how to be a good father. I just get really stubborn and I like to try to handle things myself before asking anyone for help. I didn't want you to find out about her the way you did. I tried to tell you about her before, but you were so happy about Rory coming home and planning the wedding and I felt like I would just upset you if I told you that I had been keeping this huge secret from you and… I never wanted to hurt you. Then, you found out and I felt like I had to postpone the wedding so I could really try to build a good relationship with April and I really wanted to spend more time with her because she's a great kid and she's my kid and I wanted her to see me as a good dad… so I focused on her and I didn't even realize that I was spending less and less time with you and I didn't notice you were unhappy and that you felt left out. I'm so sorry, Lorelai." He looked at her, a brooding expression on his face.

"Okay, but Luke, I'm wondering how you couldn't see that I wasn't happy. What happened to the guy who could tell I had a bad day the moment I stepped into the diner… the guy who could take one look at me and ask me what's wrong and give me coffee to make me feel better even though he told me over and over again how bad coffee is for you…" She stops, looks at him, wondering how everything had changed so fast.

Luke sighs. "I guess I realized something was wrong at some point, but I kind of just ignored it because I thought I had all the time in the world with you… I thought it would be okay to focus on April and try to get things right with her before I could really be married to you… that was stupid though, because I hurt you… and I hate that. But, Lorelai, you could have come to me and told me that you wanted to see me more often or that you felt like I was being a jerk. I'm not good at handling more than one thing at once… you need to tell me if I'm hurting you or if you're angry."

Lorelai exhales and looks down at her feet. "Yeah, I uh don't know why I didn't just tell you how I was feeling; I guess I just wanted you to see it for yourself. I wanted you to look for the signs you know? Like, I just wanted you to pay attention to me… but I didn't want to push you… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I was feeling."

"Well, from what I could tell, you were happy. I guess you were putting on fake smiles and looking down when I looked away… I can't read your mind, Lorelai… and you need to tell me how you're feeling because I want you to be happy. Um… the other day when you told me there was a staff meeting at the Inn… you lied to avoid me, didn't you? You can't do that, we need to be able to tell each other everything and, yeah I know I sound stupid saying that because I kept April from you, but from now on, for things to work we really have to communicate better."

Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry, Luke I know that I shouldn't have avoided you, but I was hurt that you agreed with Anna, that I shouldn't have been at April's party."

"But, Lorelai, I have to listen to what Anna wants because she's April's mother and she calls the shots. She gets to decide if I can see April or not and if she isn't happy then one day she could just tell me that I can never see April again, and I don't want that."

Lorelai sighs; "I know, Luke. You're her dad though, and Anna was the one that kept April from you for over twelve years! That's not right… but I do understand her wanting to know the people that are involved in her kid's life. But, Luke she should trust you because you know me, I'm your fiancé and I should be involved with your daughter. You should let Anna know that I feel left out when you spend time with April and the fact that I'm going to be her stepmother should be enough for both you and Anna to let me in her life."

Luke reaches out and puts a hand on her knee. "I know and I'm going to speak to her about it and if she threatens to take April away, I'm just going to have to fight her in court."

Lorelai smiles for the first time during the conversation. "Good." She tells him.

"Are we okay?" He asks her.

She nods, "I think so."

Luke stands up, and then says "Come here." She stands up. He moves in front of her and slowly puts his arms around her and brings his lips to hers. They haven't kissed in days, and Luke starts off with a gentle, sweet kiss then pulls back. He looks at her face to see if she wants to continue. She leans in and presses her lips firmly on his. He kisses her back and pulls her closer as their kisses become heated and more intimate. She starts unbuttoning his flannel and he breaks the kiss.

"Luke, I missed you. I missed this… let's go upstairs."

He smiles softly, "I missed you too." She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the stairs. Once they get to her bedroom, he finishes unbuttoning his flannel and removes it and his t-shirt. She unbuttons her pajama top before he pulls her back to him, kissing her passionately. Her hands run down his bare chest and his arms wrap around her waist. Soon, her hand finds the button of his jeans and she undoes it. He helps her take off her top and wraps his arm under her legs to try to lift her up. She helps him by jumping a little and he lifts her off the floor, she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed and sets her down gently. He holds himself over her and kisses her head, her mouth then her neck. She moans and puts a hand on his head to bring his lips back to hers.

* * *

Afterwards, they lie tangled up in each other. She takes her head off his chest, looks at him and says: "Luke, I love you. That has never changed. I just wanted you to know that."

He reaches and pushes her hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Lorelai. I always have and I always will."

Lorelai smiles brightly and gives him a quick kiss. When she pulls back, he says: "Um, Lorelai can I ask you something?"

She nods.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

She bites her lip then says: "Um I took it off last night because I thought… I thought that the engagement was off… I thought we were over. But, Luke I know that was wrong. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'll put it back on." She wraps the sheet around herself and gets up, walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. She rummages around until she finds the ring. She puts it back on and goes back to the bed and sits in front of Luke.

"I'm sorry too, Lorelai. I never meant to shut you out. Thank you for giving me another chance." He kisses her forehead then picks up her left hand and kisses it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Luke goes to see Anna.

Anna opens the door; "Oh, Luke. April's still at school."

"I'm not here to see April, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh. Okay, come on in." She steps aside and Luke follows her to the living room and they sit down.

"Anna, listen, I know you told me that you were uncomfortable with Lorelai spending the night with April and her friends at her party, but you have to know that before Lorelai showed up, April and her friends weren't having fun. I called Lorelai to save the party and once she showed up, April really looked like she was having fun, like she was happy. I think April likes Lorelai, and since Lorelai is going to be her stepmother I think it would be best if April could spend some time getting to know Lorelai before the wedding." He stopped, waiting with bated breath to hear Anna's response.

Anna sighs; "Luke I already told Lorelai this when she came here, I think we should wait until after the wedding. April is still getting to know you, the father she never had. Luke, I still don't fully trust you around her, but I have to learn how to do that because she really likes you and that's good… but I have to try to protect her from being hurt if I can… what if April becomes attached to Lorelai then you and her break up… April would be let down, and I don't ever want to see her like that." She stares at Luke.

"Anna, Lorelai and I are going to get married; we are not going to break up. We just had a discussion about our issues and we're still working on them but, I know we'll work out. Lorelai told me that she wants to get to know April, and I really think that they need to build a good relationship before the wedding. If you disagree with that, then maybe we'll have to settle it in court. Maybe I should try to get joint custody, because she's my daughter too, not just yours. I didn't even know she existed until a few months ago, and that's because of you!"- He raises his voice, "As her father, I have rights and I don't like that you think you get to make all the decisions about her and you get to decide who she gets to see and when I get to see her. Hell, I didn't even realize that when I was spending all that time with April, I was pushing Lorelai away… Anna, I really want to build a stable relationship with April and I want her to be able to get to know the people I love too, not just Lorelai, but my sister, and my nephew, and Lorelai's daughter, Rory too. If that's not okay with you, then I don't see any other option then to go to court."

Anna also raises her voice, "What?! Luke, you're going to come into my house and threaten to take my daughter away from me? _My_ daughter who I raised on my own for over twelve years… sure, it's my fault for not telling you I was pregnant… but Luke, I didn't need a guy who I believed would be a crappy dad because he always said he didn't like kids… and besides we were already broken up when I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me just because you accidently got me pregnant. You might want to be a good father now, but I know what's best for my daughter and I know you're trying, but you don't know or have the bond with her that I have. You can take me to court, but I doubt any judge is going to rule in your favour."

Luke frowns and shakes his head. "No, Anna. I've changed from that guy I was all those years ago. When I met Lorelai's daughter, I realized that not all kids are awful. Rory, she's a good kid, because she was raised well. I realized that I only really thought I hated kids because I only saw the negative things that come with having kids… but that wasn't right because I think that if you have kids with the right person, then they could be a great thing. Sure, April was an accident and even though you and I didn't work out, you still could have told me about her because I had the right to be in her life. I would have been there for her, even if our relationship didn't work out. I'm done talking to you now, because clearly you can't see that I'm trying my best to be there for April and make up for all those years that you didn't let me have. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon, since that's the only way I can see that I get what I want and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is, Anna!" He shouts the last sentence.

"Fine, Luke. I'll see you in court. You know the way out, goodbye!" She shouts back. Luke quickly gets up and walks out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Lorelai asks Luke to come over to discuss what Anna said. They sit down in the living room.  
"So, I told Anna that you and I would both prefer if April gets to know you before the wedding… and let me tell you, she said a lot of things I didn't like, things I didn't agree with… so it looks like I'm going to have to take her to court." Luke told her.

Lorelai frowned at him: "What kind of things did she say? Does she not believe that we're getting married? Does she think I'd be a bad stepmother to April or something?" She asks.

Luke takes a deep breath then says; "Well, she said that April is still getting to know me, and she's worried that April will be hurt if you and I ever break up… but I did tell her that you and I are getting married, that we are going to work everything out. I let her know that I want to have more of a say in April's life, I want the rights that I deserve. I love April, I really do and I want her to get to know the people in my life… so I've decided that I want to sue Anna for joint custody, because she just won't listen to what I want."

Lorelai gives him a small smile. "That's great, hon. I think that April would be lucky to get to spend more time with you, because you're a great dad, Luke."

Luke started to object, but Lorelai continued: "You've only known your biological daughter for a few months, but I can tell you really want the best for her, that you love her. And, before you even knew about April, I saw you as this sort of father figure for Rory. You really care for Rory and I love that about you. That's why you're the guy for me; you love me and my kid. You really are a kind and caring person, Luke, and I think that's really going to help you in court. If you need a character reference, I'll write one for you."

Luke grins at her. "Thank you and… I think Anna could really learn from you by seeing how you raised Rory with little help and you know that you can't always protect your kid from the world that she has to experience things on her own. You're a great mother, Lorelai. I think that once April gets to know she'll love you and I know you'll be a great stepmother to her. I'm just sorry that I didn't let you spend much time with her the past few months. But, Lorelai, I promise you once everything with Anna is settled, you and April will get to spend time together and form a proper relationship."  
Lorelai smiled softly at him. "Thank you. Um, you have to know that I've forgiven you for not letting me get to know April… it did hurt me when you did that, but I know you realize that you made a mistake. I'm happy that we're really trying to work it all out."

Luke simply smiles back. Lorelai frowns, and then says; "Oh, I have to tell you something that you might not like, but we need to keep working on our communication and you need to hear this."

Luke took her eyes off her for a second, but then he looked her in the eye and asked, "What is it?"

Lorelai lets out a breath. "Well, Christopher called today. He asked me how I was feeling, he asked me if I was happy with you and…" Luke interrupted her, "What? Let me guess, he still wants to be with you? Him and your mom are trying to break us up again?"

Lorelai glared at him: "No, Luke, listen. He asked how I was feeling… because, um remember how I told you that he had to take me to Lane and Zach's wedding?"

Luke nods, remembering how Lorelai told him that Mrs. Kim wouldn't let Lorelai attend the wedding without a man. Lorelai continues, "Well at the wedding, I had too many drinks… I know practically everyone in town told you that I sang on the stage… but I didn't, the town only told you that story to protect you from being hurt by what I really did."

Luke stared at her; scared to hear what was she was going to say.

"Um, I know this isn't a good excuse, but I was really drunk and I got drunk because I didn't want to deal with my feelings… um so I made a toast for Lane and Zach and I uh… told them I was happy for them. I said that getting married is hard. I said that I wasn't going to get married. I told everyone not to save the date… that I wasn't getting married on June third or… ever." She had started to cry, the tears running down her cheeks.

Luke takes a moment to respond. "Lorelai, I uh… I wish I knew you felt that way… we should have set a new date weeks ago. I feel so awful that I made you feel so left out… that I made you believe I didn't want to marry you anymore." His voice cracked on the last word. "Lorelai, I'm sorry that I was so wrapped up in April that I didn't even talk to you about setting a new date. I hate the fact that Christopher was the one to ask you how you're feeling… I hate that I wasn't there for you." He looks down at his feet.

Lorelai touches his leg and he picks his head up to look at her. "But, Luke… you didn't know I was feeling that way because I didn't tell you. I should have talked to you, I should have told you about the doubts I was having. It was just… hard. Because I felt like it was easier for you to spend time with April than for you to work on our relationship, and I didn't want to push you or make you choose between me and April. But I feel like I had to tell you what happened at the wedding. I never want to lie to you again, I just want us to be honest and be able to tell each other everything. I think that's the only way we can get back to being us and actually get married."

Luke nods, "I agree, and Lorelai I want you to know that I wanted to spend all that time with April because I wanted her to like me and I… well I didn't want to be like Christopher and miss out on all the important events of her life, because I already missed so much. Maybe it isn't my place to say this, but I can tell how not having a father around has affected Rory, and I told myself that I would never be that kind of father. I want to be there for April, always. And with you, I want to experience being a dad from the beginning…so um what did you tell Christopher anyway?"

"Well, I told him the truth, that we're working on our relationship. I told him that I'm happier now, because I really am, Luke. I'm glad that we got everything out in the open. You're right about Christopher too, and I could never see you being like him. I think we should wait until everything with Anna is settled to set a new wedding date."

He nods and stares at her, a rueful look on his face. "Come here." He says in a low voice. Lorelai moves closer to him. He wraps an arm around her and uses his other hand to wipe at the tears on her face. She buries her face into his shoulder and he wraps both arms around her and kisses the top of her head. They sit like that for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke hired a lawyer and both Lorelai and Rory wrote him wonderful character references. On the day of the custody hearing, Luke was awarded with shared custody. A week after the hearing, April came to Stars Hollow for the weekend and she, Luke and Lorelai had dinner out together. Luke asked April if she wanted to come to the wedding, and she immediately accepted the invitation. Lorelai could tell that April had become very fond of Luke, calling him "Dad". Luke was surprised when Lorelai asked April if she would want to be a bridesmaid. April squealed with delight, telling Lorelai and Luke that she had never even been to a wedding before, she was happy to accept; thrilled that Lorelai would want her to be a part of the wedding.

They decided to have the wedding at the Dragonfly. This way, they could plan it faster, and everyone in Stars Hollow could attend. The date was set for August 26th. Once Lorelai told Emily and Richard that the wedding was happening, they once again offered to buy them a house as a wedding present. At first, Luke politely declined, not wanting to accept such an extravagant gift, and Lorelai was wary because she was sad to give up the house that Rory had grown up in. But they came to the conclusion that a bigger house would be better for them.

When Lorelai looked at the wedding dress that she had bought with Sookie, she saw a June 3rd wedding. Luke had still felt bad about postponing the wedding, so he offered to pay for a new dress, and Lorelai accepted this offer. Rory, Sookie and even Emily came along to help Lorelai pick out a dress. After looking in three different bridal shops, Lorelai found a dress that she had liked even more than the first one, and Rory, Sookie and Emily all approved it. Luke did not see the dress this time.

Two days before the wedding, Luke and Lorelai were getting ready for bed (Luke was staying at Lorelai's house) when Lorelai says: "Hey, I just remembered, the Dragonfly is the place where we first kissed… so it's only right that we're getting married there, it's perfect… isn't it?"

He smiles at her "Yeah, it is."

She smirks, "Oh, and hey are you going to ask me to stand still when the minister says; _'You may now kiss the bride.'_ " She asks, teasing him, thinking back to their first kiss when he had said: " _Will you just stand still?"_ and she had said it back when she wanted a second kiss.

He rolls his eyes then says, "Well, when I took a step towards you, you stepped back and I just didn't want you to run away before I could kiss you… so I told you to stay still. Now you're marrying me, so I don't have any doubts about you."

She smiles at him, "I'll never walk away from you again, Luke. You're the only one for me." She says sincerely. Luke stares at her and he doesn't say anything until they get into bed. "And… you're the only one for me." He tells her.

She moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest. "That was sweet, hon." She whispers, knowing how he prefers to let his actions, not his words speak. He wraps an arm around her and she grabs his other hand and toys with it. This would be their last night together before the wedding, as they were going to do the traditional thing where the bride and groom spend the night before the wedding apart. They were always a couple that could sleep peacefully together on the same bed. They were always comfortable, feeling the warmth of the body next to them and neither of them did anything annoying like talk or kick in their sleep. Lorelai always felt safe next to him, most nights his arm ended up wrapped around her waist or her stomach and their pillows were always side by side.

Lorelai lifts her head off his chest and kisses him goodnight. "I love you." She tells him. He looks into her eyes and smiles softly.

"I love you too." She lies down next to him and they both think about the wedding before they fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be the wedding and it should be the last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Day of the Wedding

Lorelai gently shakes Rory to wake her up. Rory groans and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Mom, its seven a.m.! What are you doing up so early?" She asks.

"Rory! It's my wedding day!" Lorelai replies.

"But the ceremony isn't until two p.m."

"I know, but I was too excited to sleep in! Come on, get up and we can get ready!"

"No. Mom, I want to sleep more… you go get ready and let me sleep a few more hours… please." Rory practically begs her.

"Aww, you're no fun. Okay, I'm going to go shower, I'll come get you later."

Lorelai leaves the room.

A few hours later, everyone attending the wedding is at the Dragonfly. Once Lorelai puts on her dress and veil, Sookie gasps; "Oh, Lorelai, you look beautiful."

Rory agrees; "You really do Mom."

"Thank you." Lorelai whispers, looking at herself in the mirror. She remembers how Luke said she looked perfect in the first dress and she wonders what he'll think of this one.

Emily walks in at that moment. She stares at Lorelai for almost a full thirty seconds. Lorelai notices her, "Oh, hi Mom."

"Lorelai, you look beautiful." Emily tells her, sincerely.

Lorelai smiles, "Thanks, Mom."

Richard walks Lorelai down the aisle. As soon as Luke sees her walking towards him, all of his nerves and fears vanish. _She looks stunning, absolutely beautiful_ He thinks. He couldn't help but grin. As soon as she stood next to him and Richard took his seat, Luke takes Lorelai's hands in his and whispers; "You look beautiful."

Lorelai grins. Other guys have told her she's beautiful, but when Luke says it she knows he means it and she feels butterflies in her stomach. She looks at him from head to toe and thinks _Wow, he really does clean up nice. He looks so handsome._ They decided to use the traditional wedding vows.

They repeat after the minster:

"I, Luke, take you Lorelai, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

"I, Lorelai, take you, Luke, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

They exchange rings. Finally, the minister says: "You may kiss the bride." Luke reaches out and holds Lorelai's face in his hands. They both smile softly at each other and lean in. The kiss is a sweet and loving one, not too long but not too short either. When they pull apart, everyone claps and cheers. Lorelai decided to hyphenate her name. She would now be known as Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.

Later, the newlywed couple have their first dance. Luke holds her close, her head leaning on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. He listens to the song for a few seconds then pulls away a little and asks her; "Hey, is this…"

She interrupts, "The song we danced to at Liz's wedding? Yes, it is."

He smiles at her. "How did you find it?" He asks.

"Well, remember how Kirk was the DJ that night?" She asks and Luke nods.

"I asked him if he had the playlist and he did so I found the song title and I looked it up on the internet, it's called Reflecting Light." She smiles sweetly.

He leans in and gives her a light kiss. "Well, I love it."

She giggles a little. He pulls her closer to him so that her head is back on his shoulder. They dance together for three slow songs and two faster ones.

Throughout the reception, different people come congratulate them. Sookie hugs them both and squeals. "Ahh, you two are just so perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you."

Rory hugs Lorelai and whispers in her ear; "I'm so happy for you Mom. I'm happy that Luke is the guy for you." She also gives Luke a quick hug and tells him, "Luke, you make my mom so happy and we're both so lucky to have you in our lives."

Luke grins and thanks her, happy to be able to call her his stepdaughter. April congratulates them both, giving them hugs and telling Luke how happy she is to have found him. Emily and Richard are the last ones to come up to Lorelai and Luke.

"Luke, I can see that you make my daughter very happy. I'm glad to welcome you into the family." Richard says and he gives Luke a firm handshake and a smile.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Lorelai. Simple, but still lovely." Emily tells Lorelai, and then she turns to Luke and says: "Luke, I trust you will take care of my daughter and never hurt her again?"

Luke feels a lump in his throat and swallows nervously. "Yes. I'll do my best to make sure she's happy; I'll appreciate her and always be there for her. I meant the vows I said." He tells her.

Emily nods, "Good. I really am happy for you, Lorelai. I look forward to seeing both at Friday night dinner in the future." With that, Emily and Richard leave.

Lorelai kisses Luke's cheek. "You said the right things to her." She assures him.

He just nods and says; "So, we better get home and pack."

"Pack? Pack for what?" Lorelai is confused.

"For our honeymoon of course. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, so I planned it without telling you. We're going to Hawaii… tomorrow."

"What? You planned a whole trip? But I have to run the Inn… I…" He puts a finger to her lips to stop her.

"It's alright, I worked everything out, Sookie helped me. She said the Inn isn't going to be very busy for the next week. And I told Caesar that he can run the diner as long he doesn't sell cold bananas again… everything is taken care of." He smiles at her amazed expression.

"Aww, hon I don't know what to say… you've only been my husband for a couple of hours, but you're already the best husband ever." She puts a hand on his head and pulls him down for a kiss. Soon, their kisses become passionate and Luke pulls away before they get carried away. They say goodbye to everyone and head home.

That night, before they fall asleep, Lorelai asks Luke; "Hey. I haven't asked you about this since you found out about April… do you still want to have kids… with me?"

"Of course I do. Finding out about April makes me want to have kids even more; I missed over twelve years of her life. I want to be able to experience seeing my kid grow up from the start. And I want to experience that with you."

She just smiles and snuggles up to him.

The next morning, Luke wakes up before the alarm clock goes off. He looks over at Lorelai who is sleeping in his embrace. He smiles and leans in to gently kiss her forehead. She doesn't wake up. He decides to let her sleep and goes to cook breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai wakes up and without opening her eyes, she puts her arm out to reach for Luke. She opens her eyes when she doesn't feel him next to her. She frowns, and then figures that he's making breakfast. She gets up out of the bed and walks downstairs. When she gets close to the kitchen, she smells bacon cooking and smiles. She sees Luke in front of the stove, cooking. He doesn't hear her coming up behind him. She stands behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and whispers, "Hi." into his ear.

He almost jumps, but he knows it's her and he reaches over and turns the burner off. He puts a hand on tops of hers and says "Hi." back. Lorelai keeps her arms around him and rests her head against his back.

"Breakfast is ready." He tells her.

"Mmm okay." She mutters, her face against him. After a few seconds, she lets go of him and he turns around to give her a peck on the lips. She beams, "Good morning."

"Morning." He replies, returning her smile.

After breakfast, they get dressed and pack up his truck. Before Luke gets in the truck, Lorelai grabs his hand and says, "Hey, this might be a cheesy thing to say, but today is the first day of the rest of our lives… and I'm glad I'm to be spending my life with you… I love you."

He laughs a little then says; "I'm happy too, and I love you too."

She pulls on his hand to get him to kiss her. They share a few kisses before getting in the truck.

They drive off to the airport, ready for their honeymoon, ready for their new lives as a married couple to begin.

THE END

 **Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading this story. When I came up with the idea to write it, I never thought it would have so many followers. I hope one day the fans can actually get more episodes or a GG movie to see Lorelai and Luke actually married, I still have hope that we'll get some kind of reboot one day and after the reunion I think it obvious that the cast would be happy to give the fans a reboot. I really want to see GG (especially the Luke and Lorelai story) get the ending it deserves.**


End file.
